powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Armage
is the Shogun and leader of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. He currently lives on via Quervo, a warrior from the Karasu System whom he had previously killed Character History 300 Years Ago According to Tsurugi Ohtori, Don Armage was active 300 years ago and attempted to conquer the universe, but he was opposed by 88 warriors from the 88 star systems. However, he destroyed nearly 85 other warriors, leaving Tsurugi, Orion, and Quervo, who he later killed when the former shields Tsurugi. Tsurugi later bested him in battle after he sacrificed his immortality and killed him. However, he apparently survived because he took over Quervo's dying body, as the two formed a pact with Quervo inheriting Don Armage's powers. Don Armage came back and began to conquer the universe. As he did so, he ordered his subordinates to erase the Earth history of the Houou Soldier as well as placing him on the top of his Black List. Ruling the Cosmos Don Armage established Jark Matter's new capital as the planet Southern Cross in the Minami Juuji System, whose ruler Southern King of Minami willingly submitted to the Shogun at the expense of his people due to his philosophy that the weak were destined to serve the strong whom dominated the universe. In return, Don Armage granted Southern King the title of Karo, serving as guardian of the Minami Juuji System. Acting on his order, the assassin duo of Ikargen and Mardakko destroyed over a thousand planets together. Setting his sights on the Sasori System, Don Armage enticed Scorpio to swear loyalty to him in return for power which he granted by transforming the man into a scorpion monster; initially enlisting Scorpio as an assassin, the Shogun would be pleased enough by his service that he would eventually promote him to Karo of the subjugated Sasori System. Secretly, however, Scorpio aspired to one day surpass in power and kill Don Armage, upon which he would become the new Shogun of Jark Matter and rule the universe himself. Rebellion While Eriedrone made contact with the Shogun from the Big Moraimarz, intending to bring him the joyous news of the subjugation of planet Crotus, Don Armage realized that he had been shamed by the Kyurangers and blasted him back, ordering the Karo to eliminate the insurgents before immediately terminating the communication. Discovering that the Kyurangers had arrived on Earth, Don Armage ordered Eriedrone and Stinger to eliminate them lest they discover the planet's secret. Following the arrival of Ikargen and Mardakko on Earth, Don Armage addressed them with an order to eliminate the Kyurangers. Shortly before Ikargen's final battle with the Kyurangers, Don Armage addressed him and Mardakko; announcing the coming arrival of Scorpio to Earth, the Shogun ordered Mardakko to welcome him, which she did the night after Ikargen's destruction. At one point, he was seen in the Moraimars of Thunderbird when he bestowed new power over Mika Retsu, a woman who was persecuted by the Earthlings, which was revealed to be the plan of Thunderbird, which pleased Don Armage so much that Thunderbird was promoted into the Karo of Norma. Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger Seeking to hasten completing the process of draining Earth's Planetium and destroying the world, Don Armage ordered a fleet of Moraimarz sent to the planet. Informing Scorpio of this, Don Armage entrusted him with eliminating the Kyurangers. After Scorpio's defeat at the hands of the Kyurangers and his redemption, giving back the three Argo Kyutama, he appears, commenting how Scorpio had been useful and ordered Madakko to activate all Moraimars before creating a dark energy projection to annihilate the Kyurangers, only to be deflected by Scorpio himself. Later, in some place, he was seen assembling his Vice-Shoguns Tecchu, Akyanba, and Kukuruga, instructing them to destroy Tsurugi Ohtori. Truth Revealed Half of the Kyurangers went to the past to see what happened after the battle. They saw that Tsurugi really did kill Don Armage. However, when they were heading to Earth, Don Armage, who survived, attacked the Orion while it was heading to Earth and caused it to crash. Don Armage immediately attacked the Kyurangers after they left the ship. Don Armage reappeared when the Kyurangers and Orion were fighting the Vice Shoguns. They all attacked and seemingly killed him. However, he shot Lucky from afar. Don Armage then walked out of the smoke and revealed his true form to the Kyurangers. Through Shishi Red's miraculous power in the form of Shishi Red Orion, Don Armage appeared to be destroyed once and for all. However, when the Kyurangers returned to the present, Don Armage turned out to be still living yet again and remaining in control of the universe. Sooner or later, it is eventually revealed that Don Armage had been possessing Hoshi Minato, around the time after he became the universe’s well-known Space King of Pop. Until that day, Kyurangers goes undercover to investigate the strange behavior on Minato, with Hammy, Naga and Lucky disguise as a new idol group dubbed “Triple Q” while Spada and Tsurugi disguise as the three disguised Rangers’ managers. Eventually, Don Armage and Akyanba’s cover has been blown, just as Armage gets out of Minato’s body, freeing the idol from the evil shogun’s possession. He then enlarged himself, only to be battled by both Gigant Houou and Orion Battler. As he was defeated, the shogun declared that while they were able to defeat him, they still can't take his life, implying there are multiple copies of him. Realizing that Tsurugi Ohtori was seeking to gather the Kyutamas needed to break the barrier protecting Southern Cross, Don Armage ordered Dr. Anton to protect the constellation systems. Anton assured the Shogun that the relevant Karos had their orders, and that Mecha Madakko was with him on planet Ghem in the Perseus System. Learning that the barrier had been broken by the Kyurangers, Don Armage sent Aslan to deal with the matter, specifically ordering him to eliminate Shishi Red. On Southern Cross, Southern King, through the power of Shishi Red Orion, was subjected to his own inner hell which appeared in the form of Don Armage berating him for his failure, providing an opening for Lucky to destroy him. Soon after, Don Armage's image appeared before Lucky as he confronted Aslan, revealing that he was possessing his father to act as a puppet, the Shogun reformed the mask that had been shattered by Lucky, returning Aslan to his control. Don Armage's plan for Planetium is revealed to being used as a bomb so that he can recreate the universe from scratch. Don Armage soon confronts the Kyurangers again, only to show his true form as Quervo, Tsurugi's close friend. As it turns out after his defeat in the past, Don Armage, in his ghost form manage to possess Quervo’s corpse as his own to live in few years later as of the present. Personality Ruling his space with an iron fist, Don Armage tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. At some point during the final battle against Kyuranger, Armage somehow changes his tones from “watashi/washi/ware” into “boku”, the same latter tone which is usually used by Quervo, due to Armage’s possession on the former’s corpse as his own. Forms - Quervo= - Don Quervo= The form assumed upon the merger of Don Armage and Quervo, known in official materials as .http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kyuranger/story/1211208_2686.html Quervo inherits all of Don Armage's powers in this form, and is mostly the one in control. Appearances: Episodes 44-45 - Phoenix= }} Powers and Abilities *'Repulsion Shockwave:' Even through his holographic projection, Don Armage possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. *'Transmutation: '''As with his previson power, Don Armage has the ability to transform beings and bestowing new abilities for them, even through his holographic projection. *'Dark Energy:' Don Armage can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. He also used a blast of dark energy to attack the Orion and its current crew (Stinger, Champ, Raptor 283, Spada, Shou Ronpo, and Tsurugi), destroying the ship and knocking them unconscious. He also used a small dark energy blast to kill Lucky before revealing his true form. *'Electrokinesis:' In the past, Don Armage killed Quervo with a blast of lightning from the both of his hands. *'Enlarging: ' Without the help of an Enlarge Inro, Don Armage was able to enlarge himself and returned to normal size. *'Possession: He is capable of possession, as seen what he had done with Hoshi Minato and Aslan. *'Resurrection: '''He is seen to be capable of resurrection, as he was able to revive the defeated Tecchu, Kukuruga, and Akyanba. *'Cloning: 'He is seen to be capable of cloning himself to hide his real identity. These powers were inherited by Quervo after Don Armage inhabited his body. Arsenal *'Scythe: In his uncloaked form, he wielded a scythe. *'Long-bladed sais:' In his Don Quervo form , he wields a pair of long-bladed sais. Behind the Scenes *He shares some similarities with Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious from Star Wars **They both dress with their hood almost covering their face, though the difference is that Armage's robes are white, while Palpatine's robes are black. **They both tend to communicate with their subordinates through holograms, instead of face to face. **They are both feared rulers of the universe who wants to destroy those who dares rebel against them. **They both successfully turned a hero (Scorpio and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader) to the dark side, but eventually betrays them, killing them in the process. Sidious in case, only betrayed Vader in the what-if Dark Side Path sequel DLC of the non-canon Star Wars game The Force Unleashed 2. **At one point, they used an attack based on electric shock to kill someone (Mace Windu for Palpatine, and Quervo for Don Armage). *His appearance is similar to Black Cross Führer's hooded form from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *His way of contacting his subordinates by holographic projection is somehow similar to Star King Bazeu from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *He is also similar to Supreme Leader Snoke from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars, who was in turn similar to Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Like Snoke, he communicates with their subordinates by holographic projections, turning them into beings larger than they appeared and even can use attacks in their holographic forms. *His design might be inspired by . *He is also inspired by Cronus (Saturn) due to him using a scythe as a weapon (which is the same weapon that Cronus/Saturn holds) and killing 88 warriors (similar to what Cronus/Saturn killed his father Uranus/Caelus and his own children: Poseidon/Neptune, Hades/Dis Pater or Orcus, Hera/Juno, Demeter/Ceres and Hestia/Vesta) Portrayal *Don Armage is initially voiced by Atsuki Tani (谷昌樹,Tani Atsuki), who previously voiced Chanbaano in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive and Mercenary Org in Mirai Sentai Timeranger for first half of the series. After revealing to be Quervo, he is voiced by , who previously voiced Absolute God N Ma in Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Engine Speedor in Engine Sentai Go-Onger for the series finale. His suit actor is Yohei Fujita (藤田洋平, Fujita Yohei), who would later go on to play Houou Soldier. As of episode 29, Don Armage is portrayed by suit actor Riichi Seike (清家利一 Seike Riichi). As of possession of Quervo, His suit actor is . Notes *His name is a rearrangement of the word "Armageddon". *Fitting his status as antagonist, "Don" is an Italian name for a crime boss, similar to from and Don Dolnero from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Appearances **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Sasori Orange Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Life and Despair''}} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens